Roc and Julia
Roc and Julia is an upcoming computer animated movie based on the charectar: The Live Julia, it will premiere on March 23rd, 2023. By: Roc. September 11th, 2016. Plot While Roc's still in Roc's Small Team, Julia is an 17 year old woman at her own college: Julia's Womanelementary, she is guided by her parents and Roc on a life-time journey to enhance her womanism. By: Roc. March 15th, 2017. Story The film begins with a clipboard drawing sequence of Julia as an 8 year old child going on a trip to the park with her parents: Mr. and Ms. Imagipeople, the movie then skips to 9 years later. Roc is an 18 year old teenager working in Roc's Small Team with Dolly and he's also closed his art shop for spring break, Roc also decided to take his Roc's Small Team friends on a field trip to a science lab along with his childhood friend Azriel. During this time, she meets a female ogre scientist named Shacita who is a adult scientist with mysterious super powers, she turns Azriel from a human to a beautiful ogre version of herself. Julia is now a 17 year old teenager who is in a high school called Womanelementry: a high school for womanish enhancements. After the trip, Roc meets up with Julia and notices her womanism attributes still into her. He then gets the idea to enhance them, he sketches a brand new dress for her which suddenly comes to life, it's her own creative dress, pink with rainbow clouds and shapes on it. Roc and Julia go to Julia's parents house where he meets Julia's parents, Robert and Sarah Imagipeople, at Julia's school, Roc starts a lesson on Julia's womanism enhancements. Roc starts the lesson off with an article about Julia's womanism biography and where it came from. Roc films a documentary which displays an interview about Julia's plans after high school and her future. Roc then takes Julia to her wardrobe where she goes a selection of clothing to wear for Julia's upcoming high school reunion which she'd planned on inviting Roc to. That next day, Roc takes Julia to a dance party at Teresa's school which she enjoy's and later has a family dinner there. On the day of Julia's high school reunion, Julia gives Roc an invitation to her school reunion, he accepts her offer and they drive there. After the reunion, Roc takes Julia to the Ymca where she meets Zumarickie, Lamaya and Jimari as well Roc's childhood friend Azriel. The film ends with Roc and Dolly having a party at the Ymca. By: Roc. March 15th, 2017. Production and Charectars In September 2016, the film had been written, storyboards had also been made, in March 2017, a brand new story for the film had been written, the storyboards had also been remade, the film will feature Julia as a 17 year old woman going on a life-time journey. 1: Roc. 2: The Live Julia. 3: Robert and Sarah Chipette. 4: Dolly T. Dollivan. 5: Teresa Dollivan. By: Roc. March 15th, 2017.